1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus operable in a copy mode, a facsimile mode and the like and provided with a number of functions for each mode. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of automatically setting an appropriate function in accordance with a scanned document.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has become increasingly common to connect an image forming apparatus having a printer function or a copy function to a network, to allow use by a plurality of users. Further, the number of apparatuses having a plurality of modes such as a copy mode, an image communication mode (typically a facsimile communication mode; hereinafter “facsimile” may also be denoted as FAX or fax), a network-supported printer mode and a scanner mode, such as multi-function peripherals (MFP) as one type of image forming apparatuses, is increasing. The image communication mode includes the facsimile communication mode of transmitting/receiving image data using public line, an Internet facsimile communication mode of transmitting/receiving image data using Internet connection, an electronic mail communication mode of transmitting/receiving image data as an attachment to an electronic mail (scan-to-mail), an image transfer mode of transferring image data to a storage inside of the MFP, and an image transfer mode (scan-to-folder) of transferring image data to a specific folder using a network line.
In such a multi-function peripheral, each user selects a mode from the plurality of modes, and further sets a function. By way of example, the user selects a copy mode, sets a function of duplex (two-sided) printing or collective printing (such as 2-in-1 by which two pages of an original document are printed on one sheet, or 4-in-1 by which four pages of an original document are printed on one sheet), whereby images are formed on sheets of paper in a desired manner. Appropriate combinations of these functions come to be more frequently used.
When a user uses such a multi-function peripheral (image forming apparatus), the user inputs image data using, for example, the scanner function, performs image processing (such as collection) by inputting various instructions through an operation panel, and prints the results. Some apparatuses allow the user to confirm the result of processing, by providing a thumb-nail image or a preview image to ease user operation. Even in such an apparatus, it is still necessary for the user to switch the mode and to set the function. Thus, it is still troublesome to select an appropriate copying function or an image forming function as regards the document set by the user for reading.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-317649 (hereinafter referred to as “'649 Reference”) discloses, as a solution to such a problem, a screen control method for an image forming apparatus that significantly saves the user's trouble. The screen control method disclosed in '649 Reference is a method of controlling a screen of an image forming apparatus including an operation display having an image display unit as a user operation unit, for performing a selected image forming process on input image information. According to the screen control method, items first displayed on the image display unit are selected in accordance with the type of read document information read and input by a document reading unit.
According to the screen control method, copy function and the like operable by the user are displayed as recommendations, in accordance with the read document information read and input by the document reading unit. Therefore, it is possible for the user, by simply operating following the display, to obtain an appropriate copy or the like using the image forming apparatus.
The screen control method for the image forming apparatus disclosed in '649 Reference described above simply selects the items first displayed on the image display unit to be operated by the user, in accordance with the type of read document information read and input by the document reading unit. For example, if the read document is a color document, a menu for color document is displayed. It is necessary for the user to set a function or functions for the color document, in accordance with the displayed color document menu. Therefore, selection of an appropriate function and setting of the appropriate function for the read document still remain troublesome.